


A Teddy Bear

by KazOfScotland



Series: 9-1-1 Dispatchers Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star
Genre: 31 days of writing, 9-1-1 Dispatchers Week, F/M, Gen, Keep Calm and Writing Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Grace Ryder couldn’t believe the call that she gets at the end of her shift. Only her husband and T.K. Strand can get themselves into this situation, she was sure of that
Relationships: Grace Ryder & T.K. Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder, T.K. Strand & Judd Ryder
Series: 9-1-1 Dispatchers Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, 9-1-1 Tales





	A Teddy Bear

It was almost the end of her shift and honestly Grace was looking forward to arriving home and sleeping before she and Judd celebrated thanksgiving a day late with turkey sandwiches. She only had twelve minutes left until her shift was finished and she could go home. Now normally she loved being a dispatcher but thanksgiving was always a difficult shift to have, and for that reason she was glad it was nearly over. 

She had just finished a difficult call where a young child had phoned to say that their mummy wouldn’t wake up. It had been heartbreaking and Grace was more than willing to admit that she didn’t want another call in the last nine minutes of her shift. But clearly God and Lady Luck didn’t want that to happen.

She had just finished checking that the notes from the last few calls she had answered, when her next call came through. She had thought that she was going to be lucky and it would be a quiet and easy end to her shift but honestly she should have known better.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?” And just like that any desire she had to be at home with her husband celebrating Thanksgiving were pushed to the back of her mind. Before she could think about herself, and what she and her husband were both missing by being on shift, she had someone to get through their emergency first. So everything fell away as she listened for the callers response.

It was silent for a moment, however just as she was about to check if the caller was there, she heard a voice down the phone speak. “Shit, it’s Grace, what do I do? Judd? What do I do?” The voice was one that she recognised well, it was the voice that belonged to T.K. Strand, her husbands co-worker, and somehow, good friend.

She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew that T.K. wouldn’t call 9-1-1 without an extremely good reason, and on top of that Judd wouldn’t let him, so whatever it was had to be serious. She could only hope that they would be okay at the end of the call and she wouldn’t be visiting them in hospital. But first she had to establish what was going on.

“T.K. what is going on?” She decided that the easy, straightforward approach should work best. Or at least that was what she hoped. Whenever her husband or T.K. were involved things had a tendency of being more difficult than they needed to be.

“Someone closed the door, Grace,” T.K. sounded as though he was trying to stifle someone’s laughter in the background. Grace had to admit that if it was any other caller than T.K. then she would probably have accused them of prank calling, but she knew that the 126 and it’s members knew better. “It’s cold, Grace.” 

“T.K. is anyone else there?” She hoped that there was because honestly the young firefighter wasn’t giving her the information that she needed, and her shift was ending in four minutes. She waited until T.K. made a noise to confirm that there was someone else there before she spoke again. “Okay, I need you to put the phone on speaker.”

“Hi darlin’,” Judd’s slow drawl floated through the headset only mere moments later. “We’ve got a bit of a situation,” Judd’s voice was calm although there was a hint of worry that she only heard after knowing him for so many years.

“Judson Ryder, what is going on?”

“Me and T.K. got separated from the rest of the 126 on the call. Both radios are smashed and we’re trapped in the freezer. T.K. took a pretty good knock to the head.” Now she understood the worry from Judd and the behaviours that T.K. had been exhibiting on the phone. She was already contacting the 126 and Captain Strand when she heard T.K. speak again.

“Judd’s like a teddy bear, Grace.” At that point any laughter that she had been suppressing escaped as she could just imagine the two huddling together so as to keep warm. The upside was that she knew that Judd would be making sure that T.K. was okay until the 126 got them both out.

“That he is, T.K. Now, Judd, do you have any injuries to worry about?” She had to check, if both radios were smashed they both must have hit the ground hard.

“Just bumps and bruises, sweetheart.”

This was not the call that she wanted at the end of her shift but she couldn’t wait to see Judd once he got home if only to mock him about being a teddy bear. 


End file.
